


When The Past Meets The Present

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Gavin suggests a threesome to his boyfriend Michael, late one night. Michael's got just the person in mind, a person who knows facets of him that Gavin doesn't yet.





	When The Past Meets The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dildos/fisting prompt on seasonofkink. Feel free to imagine the Road to EL Dorado "both" gif now :)

“Do you think we should have a threesome?” Gavin asks one night. It’s one of the rare nights they’re able to sleep together. Like really, genuinely fall asleep, nestled under a mountain of blankets because this dorm building runs the air conditioning somewhere between frigid and Actually In The Fucking Canadian Yukon. Nine days out of ten their roommates would demand to come in eventually, well after the fun sexy times are complete, but not enough time to let Michael drift off beside him. This is the only time Gavin can ask Michael. It’s a serious conversation, but not the kind you talk about in the library with everyone eavesdropping. It’s definitely a naked in bed conversation.

“Is this one of those stupid ‘million dollars but’ hypotheticals? Have a threesome, but your hair is wet and icy cold for a year?”

“No. I mean just think about it. You, me, and some dude. We could have crazy sex, I reckon, if there was another body to use for balance and inspiration. Just think; extra hands, tongue, dick.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes,” Gavin insists. He doesn’t know why Michael is being so thick.

“Then yeah. Yeah, I know a guy who would join us.”

Gavin...is not expecting that reaction. He thought he’d get, like, giggles, and slightly silly dirty talk about some celebrity they could fuck if they weren’t just two of a million boring students in North America. He feels like he should feel weirded out about Michael actually having put some thought into this. If someone already stands out in Michael’s head isn’t that a bad thing?

Except that’s not how Gavin feels. What he ~~feels~~ knows is he’s in college and these are supposed to be the craziest times of his life. So what if he has a certain student or barista or grocery cashier in mind? What that means is Michael’s probably imagined a scenario, so Gavin might be about to see deep into his sexual psyche.

“You should invite him, then.” Does Gavin even know for sure if it’s a him? They’ve only been dating for six months. Some bisexual guys try to stay in the closet and not show their other side.

“If you’re sure, Gav.”

Gavin might not have gone on a road trip yet, or been to a strip club, or ingested shrooms and started playing hackysack on the quad, but he damn well will have sexual exploits to take home with him. “Michael, I’m very sure Michael.”

Gavin yawns then, and wriggles down deeper into the pile of blankets. He could stay awake longer, struggle against it to get more precious minutes of resting next to Michael, but the blanket making skin contact is so soft and fluffy. He has the muscled line of Michael’s leg pressed against him. Might as well quit the night while he’s ahead.

The morning is a hot rush of putting the coffee on and trying to find the textbooks he needs for the day. Neither of them bother to shower. Michael hates when his hair gets super curly after the steam of a torrent of hot water. For his own part, Gavin’s been enjoying sculpting a pompadour to wear to class. That kind of hairstyle does best with slightly dirty hair.

Surprising no one with a heavy course load, getting dressed comes last. Coffee is sometimes the only thing that makes him feel alive despite the terrible things it does to his bowels. He would be lost in under a minute if he didn’t have the right text for Mr Inka’s diagram heavy class. If he has to run there in one flip flop and flannel pyjamas and a hoodie on a seventy eight degree day, so be it. Luckily Gavin’s not at late as he could be. Michael doesn’t let people hit the snooze button. There enough time to put on clean jeans and a graphic tee before they need to kiss their goodbye and run off in opposite directions.

It’s a rough next few days. Gavin would like to say he’s too busy to be lonely, what with his terrifyingly long list of assignments due. He’s always working on something, from entering his dorm room to crashing at three am. It sounds like the perfect scenario for not needing outside distractions. Except it’s not true. More times than he can count he thinks of Michael. His stupid snickering laugh, his great body, his neat freak tendencies. There are so many gleaming facets of Michael that everything Gavin does he manages to make a connection to his boi. 

Finally though, Gavin has time to see Michael during a time that Michael can actually hang out. He takes it by the horns and heads towards his dorm room. Heaven help Andy if he’s in the room. It’s not fair to say Gavin’s only going over to get some cock. It’s just not too off either.

It’s not Andy, but it’s almost as bad. It’s Jeremy, one of Michael’s best friends from his hometown. If J’s here, it’s going to be a night for movies and drinking and nostalgia, stories that they’ll regale each other with and both know how it ends, while he’s sitting like a dip. Luckily he’s otherwise a pretty good dude, someone who’s up for dumb bets and drinking challenges and often illegal activity ideas. If Gavin can withstand the undercoat of jealousy he’s in for a very memorable night. And even if Gavin manages to throw enough of a fit that Jeremy leaves, Michael won’t be in the mood for sex, so what’s the point? Either way he’s cockblocked, at least this way he gets some entertainment.

“Hey Lil J.”

“Hey Gavin.”

“Green now. Interesting,” he comments, referring to Jeremy’s hair. Gavin doesn’t think he’s seen it the same colour twice.

“Yeah, got sick of the lavender.”

With a minimum of discussion a shitty movie gets popped onto Netflix. Like most college students staying in a dorm, Michael’s bed is one of two primary pieces of furniture. They all pile on it and start a vicious commentary on the B movie playing. It’s highly entertaining to be surrounded by the sarcastic tones of his boyfriend and his boi’s best friend, and in the few lulls of comments, there’s always his cell. God bless the twenty first century, phones can provide endless distraction now.

He’s not expecting to look up from his phone and see them making out. Michael’s hand is on Jeremy’s bearded jaw. A good looking beard, like Gavin thinks he could have himself if he bothered to grow one. They have definitely done this before, there’s not a single sign of hesitation.

There are a number of things he could call out that would make them stop. He doesn’t do any of it. Instead Gavin lets them have their moment. Everyone goes off the rails sometimes.

Except, when the pull apart they don’t seem flustered. They’re not acting like they were just overcome with something, some memory or feeling, and now that they’re settled they won’t do it again. Michael and Jeremy are acting like this is just fine. And it’s not like they didn’t look good doing it, it’s just what the hell?

“So what the hell was that?”

“The opening move of a threesome,” Jeremy says. “Or should I have kissed you first?”

It’s like getting hit in the face with a plastic bag. Nothing that hurts, just enough to be totally shocked. Gavin is straight up flummoxed at this time.

“So that’s a yes, I should have?” Jeremy twists towards him, and leans in slowly enough that Gavin could easily scramble away if he needed to. He doesn’t. He doesn’t move, and Jeremy is kissing him, mostly lip to lip, but with a hint of tongue just beginning to press in.

It’s not the first time Gavin’s had someone else’s mouth on him since he started dating Michael. There was that time with Jack and all the beer, enough to make a straight guy open to the bet. And then there was that weird relay race with lemons Jon Risinger hosted. He doesn’t even remember who he passed the citrus to with his mouth, maybe Matt? It is the first time it’s felt like something truly sexual. Kissing with tongue like this, Gavin can imagine Jeremy’s mouth on his cock. He’d play with the foreskin like a goddamn pro, Gavin’s sure of it.

“So this is your sure thing, Michael? Your best friend? Don’t you think I maybe should have known if you were still head over heels with your hometown sweetheart?”

“It’s not like that. It was never love. Or maybe it was, but only platonically. We were two masculine outliers of the GSA in our high school, and best friends anyway. Picking each other to try new things with was just natural. Contrary to what the media says, it is possible to stay friends with benefits with someone.”

Gavin’s not sure Michael is understanding the point to a threesome here. It’s about doing something slutty and adventurous together. The next thing after this on the list is a little bit of pet play, maybe being a cute kitty for a bit. It’s supposed to be wild. For Michael this will be a comfort thing. He’ll know everything Jeremy will be inclined to do. It’s like sharing his favourite blanket or slippers with Gavin, just sharing a good, easy thing.

But maybe sure things aren’t that bad. At least there’s no awkward conversation. Gavin hates trying to pick up at the club. Hated, past tense. He’s faithful to Michael. Even leaning in again to touch Jeremy feels like being faithful. He would never do this without Michael’s approving gaze.

This time the kiss gets more intense. He doesn’t just meet Jeremy’s lips with his own, he lets his hands roam. Gavin’s never really considered himself into bears, but Jeremy’s very thick. Not fat, certainly. He’s so much more ripped than they are. It’s the first time Gavin’s ever thought an arm wrestle could be foreplay, or even hot at all.

“I’ll give you five bucks to arm wrestle,” he says spontaneously.

“Five bucks for both parties, or five bucks to the winner,” Jeremy attempts to clarify.

“No, stop it, you’re both idiots. Do not derail my sex with wrestling.”

“You’re just scared to get your arm broken.”

“Yeah! I am!” Michael agrees loudly. 

“Fine, fine. Whatever. Baby.” It’s definitely a taunt, not a term of endearment. “So Gav, I know what Michael told me, but I want to check in with you. You good to fuck, tonight? Or does this have to stop before that?”

“Well, I don’t know who’s boffing who, but yes. I want to go as far as we can go.” As far as one night stands go, at least. Gavin has truly no interest in like, inviting Jeremy in. Not that Michael does either, if his friends with benefits claim stands true.

“Excellent,” Jeremy responds. His triumphant growl really does it for Gavin. Strange, considering he usually hears it during video game sessions, and it’s not remotely sexy then.

Jeremy turns back to Michael then, starts making out with him again. That’s two for the both of them, though Gavin guesses threesome etiquette says don’t count. If everything has to be even, they’ll all been too preoccupied with that to actually enjoy themselves.

“So who’s bed?”

It’s a bit of a false question, in that there’s absolutely no difference. There’s been more than one time that he and Michael have fucked on Andy’s bed to get revenge for some slight or another. A threesome on Andy’s bed would be new, but entirely conceivable. Still, Gavin can appreciate Jeremy’s prompt to get things rolling. He takes the words as his cue to stand up and kick off his jeans, throw off his shirt. Boyfriend and best friend follow suit, and then it’s down to rearranging themselves on the mattress. Michael’s mattress, because they’re not dickheads all the time.

There’s a weird hierarchy, it seems. Gavin would happily submit to either of them, but Michael only to Jeremy. That’s not to say he’s never topped. He has. But it’s always with the clear detailed instructions of Mr Power Bottom Himself, Michael Jones. But now Jeremy is definitely fingering Michael, and he’s definitely got his legs spread wide on either side of Jeremy, vulnerable pale belly exposed, like he’s happy with Jeremy not consulting before doing.

“Not trying to cut in here, but lemme just show you something, okay? I don’t think Michael will have told you.”

“Told me what?” Gavin asks. He’s not sure what Jeremy is on about.

“Well, when I asked he said he’s mostly top with you?”

“Yeah?”

“That wouldn’t have worked, with us. Like, I’m exclusively top. One of the hundred reasons we couldn’t date, everyone deserves sexual satisfaction, right? But, that’s not to say we didn’t find shit to give each other. The fun thing about being gay friends with an internet connection is you try dumb shit that you wouldn’t want to bring up with someone you loved.”

Gavin gets that. He had the thought of a threesome in his mind for weeks before he had the nerve to bring it up to Michael. 

“Don’t let him think we fucked a dog or something,” Michael says. Well, pants. Jeremy’s fingering him with three digits now, and it’s been long enough since the last time that Michael bottomed that three is an intense amount.

“Ew, Michael boi. Gross.”

“Yeah, no. We might have gotten a bit extreme at times, but nothing illegal extreme. I guess the craziest was the time you pissed on me?”

Gavin doesn’t generally believe in kink shaming, but he kind of hopes Michael doesn’t want to do that to him. He’s positive he won’t be into it. The one time Gus shoved him into the urinal and his bellend touched the wall was not remotely hot, it was totally horrifying.

Michael, mindreader, quickly replies with “chill out, Gav, neither of us were into it.”

“Yeah. Don’t see why there’s so much of it in porn, it’s just hot stinky water on you for like thirty seconds, and then ten minutes of cleanup,” Jeremy agrees.

“But you found something you liked? That Michael liked?” Gavin feels surprisingly not left out of these particular past times stories, but he would like to hurry it up and get to whatever point Jeremy was trying to make.

“Yeah. Keep watching.”

From where he’s sitting on the bottom right of the bed, Gavin keeps his eyes peeled for whatever Jeremy’s about to do. Slapping him, maybe? He can’t actually picture Michael taking a slap without fierce retaliation, but Jeremy did imply Michael’s hidden kink is a power imbalance thing, so maybe. 

He misses it, at first. Michael suddenly thrusts his hips up and off the bed, bites his lip and moans, but from Gavin’s perspective nothing happens to cause it. It takes a second to realize Jeremy’s stuffed another finger in beside the first three. Jeremy’s fucking him with four fingers, thumb curled on his cheek. Jeremy’s spreading Michael wider than Gavin ever has, wider than Michael’s ever instructed him, and he’s clearly loving it.

It’s crazy how steep the exponential growth of lust is. Gavin goes from barely a semi to feeling like he’s going to explode into smithereens in seconds flat. He doesn’t care which one of them fucks him, he just wants to feel his asshole stretch around someone. He wants to feel what Michael’s feeling.

“It was a bit of a surprise to both of us when Mr Let Me Try Topping This Time liked getting fisted. But when you’re seventeen and something feels good, you don’t let little things like character integrity get in the way.”

Gavin has to put his hand on his cock. Just has to. He can just fucking picture it, in Jeremy’s bedroom with a dozen Linkin Park posters on the wall, both of them reckless enough to not care if Michael shits blood the next day. He’d be worried now, for Michael’s sake, except they obviously figured it out if Michael likes it to this day. Michael’s in safe hands, knowing hands, it’s okay that Gavin loves this. Little Lil J would probably have cheered at full insertion, proud of himself. Little Michael might have been wearing a beanie and bracelets at the time, a classic look based on the childhood photo albums Gavin rifled through spending Thanksgiving at the Joneses.

It’s such a fucking scene in his head that for a moment it takes centre stage, even over the fact that it’s also about to happen right in front of him. What shakes Gavin out of it is Jeremy withdrawing his fingers entirely.

“What? Why?” He’s not ready for it to be over. He doesn’t just want to see Jeremy fucking Michael. He wants to see him do this. He’ll never get it out of his head, never stop thinking about Michael split open unless he actually satisfies the itch of it happening.

Jeremy pats him on the shoulder, dry palm a contrast to the slick fingers. “Relax, okay? Just chill out. You’re like a dog pulling on the leash. We’ll still get there if you take a breath. I’m not stopping. I’m just getting more lube.”

“You have lube on your hand already,” Gavin says dumbly. 

“I’m getting hand fucked wrist deep, you idiot.” Michael snaps, fully out of the moaning mindless mess Jeremy had gotten him to. “How much lube do you think that requires?”

“A lot... I guess...? I hadn’t thought about it.” Gavin hasn’t had the pornhub search history they obviously have. This is new to him.

Jeremy’s tone is kinder than Michael’s was. “You really need everything as wet as possible.” To punctuate his statement he pours what must be a third of the bottle on his right hand, occasionally switching position under the stream. By the time he’s done, he’s wet from fingertip to first inch past his wrist.

On impulse Gavin thrusts his hand out, before Jeremy can click the bottle closed. A crook of his head gets Jeremy spilling some slick lubricant on his hand. As quick as he can, Gavin pushes fingers inside himself. He wants to if not catch up with Michael, at least get to his own equivalent of that stretched so wide feeling. And he wants to do it quick, so that he and Michael are feeling it in synchronicity. 

Later than he’d like, Gavin’s able to lean forward. Extending his body as much as he can he can just reach the bedside table. He’s going to leave a sticky handle that Michael will end up Lysol wiping, but Michael will just have to suffer, because he needs the contents of the drawer. Namely, the largest dildo in their college poor meager collection. It’s a bit bigger than he generally wants, or maybe just to admit to wanting. Thing is, the other dildo they have is a little too small. Gavin’s not about to spend his bevs budget on a bunch of different dildos as he Goldilocks his way through the options. And anyone can tell you, in a bid between too much and not satisfying, you take too much. It’s hard to pick it up with so much lube still on his hand, but when he has a grip he takes it with him as he falls back to his haunches. Sitting up like this he has a much better view of what exactly Jeremy is doing, there.

Despite having pulled out for a minute, Jeremy doesn’t ease Michael into more touching. He pushes three fingers into his straightaway, confidently at that. Jeremy adds his pinky, and again Michael has a full body reaction. He draws his knee up, heel somewhere near his ass, tosses his head from left to right, and moans again. Gavin takes that moment to press the fat head of the ten inch dildo against his asshole and start the push in. He feels it immediately, the way it spreads him far apart before shrinking enough that it almost makes his asshole pop back closed. The wide feeling inside him gets deeper and deeper as he pushes the dildo in more. It’s long, ten inches before the bulbous balls, but Gavin can never manage that much. Maybe one day, though he’s never been sure if he’s proud or ashamed of the aspiration. But hey, now that Michael likes extreme anal play too, Gavin no longer has to feel bad.

Jeremy pours lube right onto Michael’s ass, and it starts drooling like a cracked egg down the centre of him. Gavin knows this is the moment, and adjusts his stance to the best possible view. Even the minuscule movement makes his body flush, as the dildo slips in him and rams his inner walls almost more than he can stand. Even as he’s doing that, Jeremy is tucking his thumb into the crook of his curved palm and pushing up into Michael.

“Oh, slow, go-” Michael pants out, voice barely anything more than an exhale. “Oh fuck, oh Jesus, oh my god-”

The ‘god’ breaks off into something Gavin can only call a wail. It’s the single hottest noise Michael has ever made, and Gavin can’t even be mad that he hid this for so long, because at least he trusts him enough now to give it up. This wail is now part of Gavin’s mental makeup of his boyfriend, and no amount of macho top only posturing will take it away. Michael trusts him enough to let him see, alongside his longest friendship, and how can Gavin feel anything but pride at being so trusted.

He feels like he’s three hundred degrees. Burning from the inside out, the core of him a crisp as the skin starts to smoulder. He draws the massive dildo half out before shoving it in as quick as he can and a bubble of gasped wail pops past his lips. Gavin wonders for the first time if anyone is in any of the adjacent dorm rooms. The walls are thin, there’s no way they don’t hear two different moans, if they’re present.

“That’s right, swallow my hand. Take it, motherfucker.” It’s a different tone of triumph than Gavin’s heard from him before, and domineering enough that it makes Gavin break out in goosebumps. Michael must be taking it, who could resist orders from a voice like that?

Jeremy punches the last of his hand in, three little jabs forward until he’s at the wrist. Each movement is accompanied by a whimper, three whimpers than a moan as Jeremy rotates his arm a bit. Gavin can only guess that Jeremy’s turning his fist inside of Michael, anything beyond Michael’s stretched rim is a guess to him. But it’s a strong guess, because Michael keeps up with the wild noises, morphing into random syllables. ‘Ah, guh, ung,’ it’s complete nonsense and the dirtiest dirty talk Gavin’s ever been fortunate enough to hear.

Gavin rocks his dildo in and out of his ass. It’s okay that his eyes keep fluttering closed because he can hear everything that’s happening to his boyfriend, every grunt that means a hand twist, every squelch of lube meaning Jeremy’s withdrawn his hand before pounding it back in. 

He comes with his eyes closed. He shoots into the air like a firework going off, then loses all strength in his body and slumps forward. The massive dildo slams inside his body, giving him a brutal aftershock orgasm that has him seeing spots. He lands face first on Michael’s leg, only six inches away from Michael’s gaping ass accepting another person’s whole body part. It’s fucking madness, and Michael’s orgasm the sweet solution to it all. Jeremy milks it out of Michael, hand jabbing upward to his bowels making Michael spew over his own abs, chest, and bed. 

“Can I fuck you?” Jeremy asks. Gavin lets the question go unanswered, closed eyes and lack of visual information letting him assume Jeremy wants Michael. It’s only when the silence goes on too long that Gavin clues in.

“You talking to me?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“If you can get the dildo out of my ass, you can fuck me. Might as well, not sure I’ll even feel it. You’ve got to be smaller than that monster.”

“Oh, you’ll feel me,” Jeremy promises. The tone of voice stokes Gavin’s banked arousal. He’s not sure what Lil J means, but he’s sure he’s in for a truly wild ride.


End file.
